


Best of Sons and Best of Children

by TheSilentArtist



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: King Spade being a good dad, Lancer is best boi, Other, Rouxls is shocked, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-01 17:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentArtist/pseuds/TheSilentArtist
Summary: Lancer wasn't in his usual happy mood. No one to really talk too can really get sad. With Rouxls busy, the poor kid has nothing better to do than just sit in his room and draw.No point in bothering his father, the man would probably just make him feel worse. Really though, King Spade is just a stressed teddy bear on the inside of his cruel personality. Lucikly, Lancer is about to see the sweet side of his dad.





	Best of Sons and Best of Children

**Author's Note:**

> Salutations. Welcome to another one of my fanfics. Many people protray King Spade as this evil, heartless monster who is a true villain but I disagree.
> 
> Personally, I see him as a very corrupted, broken, and mislead father. I believe he has a sweet side, which what this is all about. By the way, some of the behavior and actions of King Spade sprout from my personal headcannons for him.

Rain thundered against one of the large windows in the hallway of the Card Castle. It was rare to have thunderstorms in the Dark World, but today seemed to be a rare occasion. Lancer trudged down the dull hallway, a sigh ecsaping his lips. How boring and sad today has been for the small spade. There was nothing to do! He's gotten bored of messing with all the Ruddins and Hathys, Seam had closed shop due to the storm, and Rouxls was too busy to hang out. Lancer stepped into his bedroom, plopping onto the floor with a frown on his fluffy, white face. He was on the verge of trying to speak to his dad, but his father terrified him! Lancer wasn't even sure he had enough courage today to even _look_ at his dad today. 

Lancer hugged his knees close to his chest, whimpering quitley. He'd do anything for  _at_   _least_ someone to talk to or he was gonna go absolutely bonkers. He can't handle the loneliness. It's like a blanket made of thorns, it isn't fun nor enjoyable.

Suddenly, a soft but deep voice broke Lancer out of his thoughts. Jolting up to look towards his doorway, he instantly spotted the large form of his father. ''Lancer, are you alright?'' the large spade asked gently, stepping into the dimly lit room. "O-Oh! Yeah, I guess." He responded quitley, lying a little, shocked to see his dad checking on him. "Well, you don't seem as happy and loud as usual so I was concerned. Are you sure that you alright?" King Spade walked over to Lancer and sat down next to his son. Sighing, the small spade shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not that fine...I'm kinda sad." He sulked, lowering his head slightly. His father frowned. "Why's that?" He asked softly, placing his hand against Laners back. 

"I just feel really lonley.. I-I would go outside, but it's storming and I can't go out in the rain." Lancer frowned, feeling a little bit of comfort as his father patted his head before responding, "I'm sorry you feel lonley, pumpkin. The rain is a pain, but it'll pass soon enough." King Spade smiled down at his son. Lancer nodded. So he'd be able to go outside after all. Sadly though, he'd have to wait. "Lancer, since we have a little moment by ourselves, I want to apologies." Lancer perked up at this. Apologies? Before the prince could respond, King Spade continued. "I haven't been the best father for you, Lancer," He began with a small frown on his pale face.

Lancer was confused a little bit. He knew his dad was rather cruel, especially to him. Maybe his father was changing? Lancer hoped so as King Spade continued, "I'm sorry for how I've treated you, kiddo. I want you to know that no matter what, I love you. You're my son and I know you'll be a amazing king when I'm gone." The tryants smile became wider. Lancer didn't like the idea of losing his father, though he was aware that it would one day will happen. Smiling, Lancer sprung up and hugged his large father. "It's alright Dad. I love you too. You're the best king and Dad ever!" A low chuckle ecsaped King Spades lips. The big spade returned the hug, nuzzling his cheek against Lancers forehead which made the small kid chuckle. 

 

Little did the two know, Rouxls was peering into the room, smiling like a doofus at the sight of the two bonding.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this. The next fanfic I do is gonna be very emotional. Let me explain it real quick:
> 
> I'm going to be doing a series here on Archive thats all about King Spades childhood. Yes! Me and a few buds on the Deltarune had planned it out.(I've left the Amino App if you're wandering) I'll be posting it soon. It's going to be called "The Past of a Spade"
> 
> See y'all soon!


End file.
